


Hershey's Kisses

by Lady_FoxFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire





	Hershey's Kisses

"Dean?" Sam called out as he sorted through the plastic bags that littered the kitchenette.

"Hmm?" Dean replied questionably from where he laid on the hotel bed reading a trashy novel he had picked up at the store.

Sam expanded his search to include the kitchen cabinets. "Have you seen my kisses?" he asked.

"Your what?" Dean asked innocently as he looked down upon the bedspread he was laying on covered with slivers of silver foil. He quickly tried to hide the evidence under his pillow.

"My bag of Hershey's kisses," Sam said as he turned and looked at his brother. His eyes immediately taking in Dean's 'I'm so innocent' act, the silver wrappers and a lone kiss sitting just inches from his brother's hand. "You stole my kisses!"

Dean looked down at the bedspread, at the lone kiss sat innocently next to him; condemning him. Quick as a snake Dean snatching it up, ripping the cover off and popped the last chocolate kiss into his mouth.

"You bastard," Sam snarled his hand clutched tightly into a fist. "Those were mine.” Sam closed his eyes tight, a shudder wracking his body as he admitted defeat. "You bastard," Sam said again, but with out the heat and anger from before. "I would have shared them if you had asked."

Without a word, Dean slid off the bed and within a couple of steps he was in front of his brother. Dean looked at his brother for a moment before reaching up and threading his fingers through Sam's silky hair. Cupping the back of his head, Dean forced Sam's head down until he could press his lips against Sam's.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss, his arms encircling Dean without a thought. With a groan, Sam's eyes snapped open as Dean's tongue entered his mouth, painting it with the melted chocolate.

Sam pulled Dean closer, so that body was pressed against body as the brothers enjoyed the taste of chocolate and the unique flavor of each other.

Pulling back Dean ended the kiss, his eyes filled with desire and a hint of mischief.

"See I do know how to share," he said in a sultry voice as he watched Sam's tongue lick the last bit of Dean-flavored chocolate from his lips. "Besides," Dean said as he plopped back onto the bed, picking up his book, "your bag is on the table."

Sam looked over at the cheap hotel table and there sitting next to his laptop was an unopened bag of Hershey's Kisses.

"Fuck," Sam said as he dropped his head, his hair partial hiding his face.

"Maybe later," Dean replied with a smirk as he popped other kiss into his mouth.


End file.
